Bleeding Rose
by RavenHeart101
Summary: Newest place for Sam and Dean is San Francisco, California. But, they aren’t the only ones there. Darryl called in Chris and Wyatt for a strange case. What will these four do when their paths cross? Slash. Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Bleeding Rose

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: Hahahaha. You are funny… thinking I actually own this…

Summery: Newest place for Sam and Dean is San Francisco, California. But, they aren't the only ones there. Darryl called in Chris and Wyatt for a strange case. What will these four do when their paths cross? And what is this about an assassin witch after both Sam and Wyatt?

Warnings: Slash (don't like it, don't read it), language, sexual situations, alternate universe, disregard to some things probably seeing as to how I've only seen up to the middle of season 3 of Supernatural.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

John Winchester was not a fan of witches. He never was. But these ones… they claimed to be good. But how was that possible? Was it possible for there to be good witches? He doubted it greatly. He shook his head in denial and snapped his gun into place. He glanced one more time at the hotel room where his children were staying before slamming the car door and speeding off.

* * *

Hannah Grover was tired. She had never been so tired in her life. She shook her head lightly before unlocking her apartment door. She closed it behind herself and locked it with a careless twist of the lock. She threw the keys onto the small table and dropped onto the couch with a sigh. She had done so much work tonight. All she wanted to do was sleep. "Hannah…" She flew up out of her seat as the knife went through her body. The demon smiled at her cruelly. "You should know better than to not check on your kill before you leave." The last thing she saw was the eyes of her husband flashing black before eternal sleep conquered her.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Darryl Morris knew he would be the joke of the precinct but he had to call the Halliwells. What he did not like was that Piper sent her sons. They were good but young. He shook his head at the retreating forms of the young men. He glared at his co-worker. "Psychics? Come on, Captain." He ignored the young man. He would understand soon enough.

Wyatt Halliwell opened the apartment door slowly and swallowed at the sight of the woman dead on the couch. "Oh come on, Wy." His younger brother said with a smirk in his direction. "You're going to be a doctor and you can't even stomach the sight of a dead woman. Good luck with that." He grumbled something about annoying little brothers before walking into the middle of the room.

"So why'd Darryl call us again?" He asked the brunette as his blue eyes swept over the room. He saw Chris shrug out of the corner of his eye.

"Something tipped him off that she might be a witch. He thought it was our kind of job." He replied while snapping on some sanitary gloves and shifting through a draw. "I don't seem why… nothing's tipping me off." Wyatt nodded at him. A glittering spot cut through his vision. He turned toward it. "Stop!" Chris yelled at him. Wyatt jumped but he stopped.

"What?" He asked annoyance thick in his voice. Chris jerked his head up. A five-pointed star with a circle surrounding it was drawn on the roof. Wyatt glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "A pentagram?" He shook his head before taking another step towards the discarded crystal on the ground.

"Will you stop." Chris' voice was the one that held annoyance this time. His green eyes flashed at his older brother. "That's no normal pentagram."

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his brother. "Then what is it?"

"A devil's trap."

"A what?"

Chris smirked at him. "A devil's trap. It is as strong, if not stronger, than a crystal circle. It's a hunter's tool." Wyatt glanced once more up at the symbol before swallowing.

"What happens if I step into it?"

"You're trapped. Magic does not work in there. You're virtually powerless."

"Virtually?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"Well yeah… you're the twice blessed…" Chris trailed off and turned back to his draw. "Be careful will you." Wyatt spared his brother one more look, this one full of concern, before finding a different way into the bedrooms.

"She sure was cautious." He observed glancing at the walls and floor.

Chris snorted. "She was smart."

* * *

"We're from the FBI." Dean flashed his homemade badge at the officers around him. "Who's in charge here?" The officer sent them a weary look before jerking his hand in the direction of an African-American detective. Sam thanked the man as Dean made his way towards the old detective. He raised an eyebrow at the brothers.

"Agent Frawns and this is Agent Coswell." Sam introduced the two of them. "We're from the FBI."

"Darryl Morris." The detective introduced. "What does the FBI want with this case?"

Dean smiled at the man. "Well you know. Mysterious murder and all."

The detective did not smile back. "Mysterious? The husband was the one who did it. It's a slam dunk, Agents." Dean glanced at his taller brother.

"Is that why you have psychics in there, Inspector?" A younger detective asked coyly. The brothers were startled, psychics? Why would this man bring in physics if it was a slam dunk?

"Shut your mouth, Garret." Darryl Morris snapped at the younger man. He looked at the older detective with a shocked look on his face. He was usually a nice person.

"Well we just need to take a look inside, Inspector Morris." Sam said courteously. He smiled at the man as he nodded his consent before ushering himself and his brother into the crime scene. Darryl Morris glared at the Winchester brother's backs. Something was not right about them. He instructed one of the younger detectives to call into the precinct about an Agent Frawns and Coswell.

Dean Winchester smirked at his brother. "Something's up with that guy." They stopped short at the sight of one other person in the room. He shared a look with his taller sibling. "You one of those psychics?"

The figure spun towards them. Fast… almost too fast. The brothers had their guns out in less than a second. The figure was a young man; he looked around Sam's age. He had short brown hair and stunning green eyes. He had a tiny scar above his right eyebrow. He raised an apprehensive eyebrow at the two of them. "And you'd be…?"

"FBI." Dean spit out not sure about trusting the young man.

He smiled at them, his green eyes sparkling. "Course you are." He glanced at the guns once more, making a silent observation. "And yeah… I'm one of those "psychics."" He raised an eyebrow at them, watching as they lowered their weapons. "You shouldn't be so quick to draw."

Sam turned away from the young man. "Why are there psychics on this case anyway? I heard it was a slam dunk."

"We're just checking." He glanced at the door leading into the bedroom and narrowed his eyes. He could have sworn it was open a few seconds ago. "I don't remember getting your names."

"Well I don't remember getting yours." Dean snapped back. The young man raised an eyebrow.

"Touché."

"Chris!" A voice yelled out, breaking up their conversation. A blonde man exited the bedroom. He stopped short when he saw the brothers. "Friend or foe?" He asked with an edge to his voice.

"FBI." The brunette answered. "Excuse me, Agents. We were just leaving." With that said, he sidestepped them and joined the blonde across the room. "Weren't we, Wyatt?" The blonde nodded slowly. Sam shared a look with Dean once they left.

"That was weird." Dean observed. Sam nodded shortly at his older sibling. "What was her name again?"

"Hannah Grover. She was a friend of Bobby's."

"What makes him think this was demonic? It looks like the husband's doing."

Sam shook his head. "No… the husband's statement tipped him off. He said that he blacked-out. He didn't remember a thing after hearing Hannah come home." He opened up the same draw that the psychic had been seen rummaging through. He could not shake the feeling that something was off with them.

"Sammy." Dean hesitantly called out from the bedroom. Sam straightened up and made his way towards his brother's location. "Sulfur."

* * *

"There was something on the window sill." He showed Chris the sample he had taken. Chris examined it with a confused expression.

"Looks like some kind of chemical." He observed. Wyatt nodded before tucking it back into his pocket. They crossed the street to the park. Chris dropped down on a bench. "I found something." Wyatt glanced up at him through blonde lashes.

"Well…?" He prompted once Chris did not elaborate.

"Well I'm not sure if it's important or anything." He shrugged.

Wyatt sat back in the bench. "Chris…" His voice held a warning.

"Alright." He sighed. "It was a necklace." Wyatt nodded. "It was just…" He shook his head and pulled it out of his pocket. It was covered in blood.

"Chris!" Wyatt said in alarm. "You can't take stuff like that from a crime scene! Darryl'll have our heads! Damn it, Mom will have our heads!"

"But it wasn't anywhere _near_ the body, Wyatt!" Chris insisted.

"That doesn't matter!"

"Will you just _listen_ to me?!" Chris hissed. Wyatt was taken aback. "This was in the draw I was looking through. And it's not even just blood on the necklace, Wy. It's coming _out_ of the necklace." Wyatt narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Out?" He asked.

"Yes. It's coming out of the rose. It-it's like it's bleeding or something." Wyatt nodded slowly. "I'm not stupid enough to take something from a crime scene, Wyatt."

The older Halliwell shook his head. "What about those Agents?"

Chris glanced up at him. "What about them?"

"Did they seem like real Agents to you?"

"I don't know. FBI's mom's thing." He shrugged off his jacket and threw it over his arm. Wyatt chuckled.

"True."

Chris clutched the necklace tighter in his fist. "Speaking of mom… we should get back." He stood up from the bench.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at his younger brother before nodding curtly and following his retreating figure.

* * *

"Turns out you're right, Inspector." Mitchell Davis said slowly. "They aren't FBI." Darryl Morris nodded once before entering the crime scene.

"Shit." He breathed. They were gone. He dropped his gun down to his side. This case just got weirder.

* * *

A: N- Heh… how'd you like it? I'm not sure if I like it… and it's really short. The plot bunny attacked. And I shouldn't really be starting a new story until I'm done with The Sinner and The Saint but here I am… starting a new story. Oh, and yes… this is going to be slash. I'm thinking maybe Dean and Chris… but I don't know… Anyway… tell me what you think okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Bleeding Rose

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: Hahahaha. You are funny… thinking I actually own this…

Summery: Newest place for Sam and Dean is San Francisco, California. But, they aren't the only ones there. Darryl called in Chris and Wyatt for a strange case. What will these four do when their paths cross? And what is this about an assassin witch after both Sam and Wyatt?

Warnings: Slash (don't like it, don't read it), language, sexual situations, alternate universe, disregard to some things probably seeing as to how I've only seen up to the middle of season 3 of Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

"There's nothing, Dean. Absolutely nothing." Sam supplied and slumped even further into his seat. He ran a hand through his long brown hair with an exasperated sigh. "I just don't understand what we're still doing here. Maybe the demon left."

He heard his brother's snort from the bathroom. "Oh you know how demons are, Sammy. They never leave a place until they're done with it."

"Maybe they are!"

Dean dropped down next to his brother with a disappointed look on his face. He had been itching for a hunt. "Probably. We can leave first thing tomorrow." He offered a beer to his little brother with a sidelong look. If they could find nothing by then they were screwed.

* * *

Chris sighed and threw down the scrying crystal. He glanced outside at the summer night. Wyatt had left for work a little while ago, Piper and Leo were at Magic School and Melinda was spending the day with her friends. While his life was put on halt for his family, theirs carried on. He scowled at the Book of Shadows. This was the reason he was here. This was the reason he had to stay home while the rest of them went on as if nothing happened. He threw his head in his hands and willed the thoughts to go away. This was not what he was; he was not all for going against his family. It was his choice he stayed here and did not go to college. But was it really?

Chris could still remember the look on his mothers face when he told her that he had been accepted into MIT. She was not happy. His father, on the other hand, was ecstatic. However, Piper did everything in her power to make Chris stay home. She called him on the day he was supposed to be meeting with his counselor. That is when it all went to hell. That is when his perfect future was ruined. "Stupid magic." He muttered under his breath. Sometimes he wished he did not have the family name. But then again he wished for many things.

He stood up from the low table and stretched his arms above his head. There was something about this case though. A bleeding necklace… how come he seemed like the only one who was worried? Even slightly. He shook his head in exasperation. He looked the book over thousands of times looking for any information on bleeding necklaces but found nothing. And this demon. It was not a shape-shifter that much was obvious. It could easily be a lower-level demon.

He decided that enough was enough and maybe Wyatt and his mother were right. Maybe it was just a random coincidence that the husband happened to kill his wife who just happened to be a hunter. Maybe it was just a coincidence that the necklace had been found by him. And it was not even bleeding anymore. Maybe he had just imagined it. He shrugged on his jacket and grabbed his keys. He locked the door behind him for safekeeping.

His jacket seemed weighed down by something. He dug into his pockets for a reason why when his hand collided with something wet. He withdrew his fingers and his green eyes widened at the sight of blood. He knew he was not bleeding so what could it have been? He pushed his tanned hand into the pocket once more and pulled out the wet object. He swallowed at the sight of the beautiful necklace he held in his hand.

He could not be going crazy, not when it happened twice. Sure, it had been a few days since he had picked it up at the crime scene but he had not bothered to clean it up. He even had checked his pockets before, and it was not it them then. He ignored the nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that he was being stalked by a necklace. This was not normal.

* * *

"Sammy?" Dean called out hesitantly. He sat up on the bed; Sam had left a little while earlier to get some take out for dinner. The eldest Winchester narrowed his eyes in suspicion and reached for his gun. "Sammy?" He asked when he heard yet another creak of the floorboards.

"Hello Dean."

He spun around to face the voice. "God fucking damn it, Ruby! Haven't you heard of knocking?" He glared at the blonde demon. She smiled cruelly at him.

"I didn't think you'd be here." She drawled out.

Dean glared at her. "What I want to know is why _you're_ here."

"I thought Sam might be here."

"Well he's not. So get the hell outta here."

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Don't get testy with me." She shook her head at him. "Where's the necklace?"

"Necklace? What necklace?"

"The bleeding one." She hissed out at him. Obviously, she did not want any more nonsense.

"A bleeding necklace?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "And here I thought I'd heard everything."

She looked at him in silence for a few moments. "You don't have it." She stated.

Dean rolled his eyes at her. "Do I look like I have it?"

"Damn witches." She muttered before turning around on her heel sharply.

Dean watched her leave before nearly pouncing on his cell phone. Witches… he _knew_ there was a hunt here.

* * *

Chris swallowed as the necklace continued to bleed. Maybe he should just go back inside… he turned to do so when an invisible force tugged him forward. He stumbled down the stairs with wide eyes. "Uhm." He glanced around himself, nodding at Mrs. Bently from across the street with a cautious smile. She shook her head at him, just another one of those weird Halliwell children.

Another not so discrete tug of his hand pulled him even farther down the walkway of the Halliwell Manor. He glared at the necklace with all the malice he could muster up in an awkward situation. And the blood, oh it was starting to coat his hand. How could a _necklace_ bleed so much? Then again, how could a _necklace bleed_ in the first place? He was pulled another step. Chris tripped over one of the cracks in the pavement and fell to his knees. He gulped and examined his scraped up palms. And the necklace was gone. His green eyes widened comically as he searched frantically around himself to find it. "Chris? What are you doing?" He blinked up at the form of his aunt and uncle. Paige Matthews raised an eyebrow at her youngest nephew.

"The-the necklace…" He trailed off desperately as Henry pulled him to his feet.

"Hunny… you're hands." Paige cradled them in her own. He shook his head at her. She had to understand.

"The necklace-"

"Let's go get these clean off." She tugged him towards the house. Henry gave his nephew a calculating look when he saw that his keys were still in the door.

"Aunt Paige-"

"You're lucky I don't just call your mother."

Chris hid a moan as he was forced up the stairs and into the bathroom. And that's when he saw it. The necklace was no longer bleeding and had placed itself firmly around his neck. He looked at it with wide eyes and slowly reached up to touch it when Paige slapped his hands down. The necklace had a single rose in the middle of it. A single blood red rose.

* * *

Jackson Krystarn sat at the nearly empty bar with a cup of scotch in his right hand and a single picture in the other. He was here for his daughter. She had called him up and asked him to meet her here. However, she had yet to show up. "Buddy." The bar tender stole his attention kindly. "We're closing up." Jackson nodded shortly to the young man at the bar and swallowed the rest of his scotch. He left the bar after paying and stumbled into the parking lot.

"Daddy." He spun around to face his daughter with a smile on his face.

"Rosie-" He gasped as the knife went straight through him. The pain was almost unbearable. But what was worse was the way her eyes turned black and the thought that even though she had the tattoo she was able to be possessed.

"You should never trust someone blindly."

* * *

"You're kidding…?" Sam said to his brother after he was basically pushing into the Impala. Dean barely spared him a glance.

"Nope. Your demon friend mentioned witches and then this murder. This isn't a coincidence Sammy."

"Wait… _why_ are you listening to her?" Sam asked with a slight edge to his voice. "You never did before." Dean glanced at his younger brother.

"I'm not trusting her Sam." His own voice was rough.

"Then what are you doing?"

Dean struggled for an answer. "My job." And his voice held a kind of finality to it that Sam refused to fight over.

* * *

Chris glanced out the window after Paige and Henry left. They were going to Magic School too, and why they could not just used a potion or have Paige orb them he did not know. What he had an itching feeling of, though, was that they were told to check up on him. He hated it. Knowing that his family thought of him as powerless. He flicked on the television with a groan of acknowledgement. He hesitantly touched the necklace around his neck. Try as he might it would not remove itself, and he could not remove it. "The hell…" He muttered under his breath as the image of a club floated into his view.

"… Was murdered by his own _daughter_ here earlier this night." The news lady spoke into her microphone. "The police refuse to comment but according to on lookers she just stabbed him."

The camera flipped to where one of the on lookers must have given their statement. "There was something wrong with her eyes. They were black… pitch black. And then they were back to normal again and she just dropped the knife looking shocked. She screamed out for help and everything. It was as if she truly had no idea what had happened." The man they were interviewing looked scared out of his wits. But Chris wasn't there to see his eyes flicker to black before turning back to their original brown. He was already out the door and running down the street. He was lucky that he knew a short cut to his mother's club.

* * *

Sam and Dean pulled up slowly to the club. They glanced out the windows before pulling into a parking spot. They climbed out of the car and joined the crowd of on lookers. "What happened here?" Dean asked the lady standing beside him.

She glanced up at him. "They say his daughter just stabbed him, and then tried to help. Did she honestly think that no one saw?" She shook her head in exasperation.

Dean shared a glance with Sam. "Hear that. She even tried to help." He gave his younger brother an I-told-you-so smirk before returning his attention to the crime scene.

"Excuse me." They turned around to see someone pushing through the crowd.

"You can't go past here young man." A stern cop said with a hand put out to stop him.

"No, no, wait." He said desperately. "That-that's my mom's club." He supplied the officer glanced at his partner before nodding and lifting up the yellow crime scene tape for the young man to duck under.

"Dean." Sam pulled his attention back to him. "Isn't that one of the psychic?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Psychics? Sam, I don't care-"

"From the Hannah Grover case."

Dean turned his eyes back to the young man who was being interrogated by a detective. The young man's eyes kept on flashing to the body of the man, to the man's daughter in the cop car and back to the officer. "Excuse me." He said to the woman beside him. "But who's that boy over there?" He pointed to the young man with a smile at the woman.

"Oh, that's Piper Halliwell's son. Christopher I believe his name is. He is such a darling. He takes care of the club while Piper has her hands full at the restaurant." She supplied. "He's always extra nice to my daughter. She works the bar you know."

"That's wonderful." He said with a smile. It seemed like he started the woman on a tirade that he did not really need at the moment. He turned back to Sam with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"Where's Piper, Chris?" Darryl asked the middle Halliwell child with a glance in the club's direction.

"M- At dad's work." He answered. "I think everyone else is there."

Darryl sighed heavily. "This isn't your kind of case, Chris."

The middle Halliwell smiled at him shakily. "I wouldn't be so sure, Darryl. One of the "witnesses" said something about there being something wrong with her eyes. About them turning black. That's not normal."

Inspector Morris shook his head at the young man. "No, Chris. I'll willingly work with your mother on this one, but not you young kids." He glanced at the crowd that was forming. "Where's your brother anyway?"

"Work." Chris answered simply. He sighed and leaned back against the car. "It's not like I can just leave anyway, Darryl. Someone has to be here to deal with the publicity damage."

Darryl slowly nodded. "Have you called your mother?"

"No reception at the school. You know that." He smirked at his godfather. Darryl could not help but send a small smile the kid's way. "What do you think would make her go against her father like that?"

Darryl knew where this was going. He glared at the young man. "Oh no you don't Christopher. I'm not letting you in on this case."

Chris smiled softly at the older man. "Of course you aren't. Can't I just attempt to make conversation?"

"I know what you're doing, Christopher. Your mother used the same trick on me tons of times before."

"Oh did she?" He looked crestfallen. "Well then… there goes my plan."  
Darryl could not help but laugh softly. "Why do you think she did?"

"I don't think she did, but you won't listen to my reasoning." He shrugged before going into an explanation. "I think she snapped. Just got angry. Maybe she remembered something. Or maybe she just-" Something caught his attention. "The hell…?"

Darryl spun around to glance in the direction of what caught the young Halliwell's attention. "The fake FBI agents. Maybe they have something to do with this." He began to make his way over to them as Chris shook his head.

"No… not that." Darryl blinked at the brunette but signaled an officer to the two fake FBI agents anyway. "That." He walked towards the entrance of P3 in a slow pace. Darryl followed him with a confused look on his face. He lifted up the yellow tape for Chris to climb under before doing so himself. He stopped when Chris stopped. The Halliwell kneeled down to gently pick up the chain.

"What is it?" Darryl asked kneeling down next to the Halliwell.

"A bleeding necklace." Chris glanced around himself before pocketing it. Darryl grabbed his wrist.

"Chris… you can't just take things from a crime scene."

Chris raised an eyebrow at him. "Well this isn't exactly the crime scene is it?" He pointed out before rising to his feet. Maybe now his family would believe him when he said that something was up with these necklaces. Darryl shook his head at the retreating Halliwell's form; he knew he liked the kid the most for some reason.

* * *

**A: N-** Haha, my The Sinner and The Saint readers are probably going to hate me for updating this story so fast and still not updating that one. Reviews make comfort food for the worried, okay? Especially since my cat has gone missing. Urgh, that is probably the only reason why I've updated so fast. That and I actually really like this plot. Gosh, I need a life. Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far. Do not expect updates as fast as this again… trust me… it probably will not happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleeding Rose

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: Hahahaha. You are funny… thinking I actually own this…

Summery: Newest place for Sam and Dean is San Francisco, California. But, they aren't the only ones there. Darryl called in Chris and Wyatt for a strange case. What will these four do when their paths cross? And what is this about an assassin witch after both Sam and Wyatt?

Warnings: Slash (don't like it, don't read it), language, sexual situations, alternate universe, disregard to some things probably seeing as to how I've only seen up to the middle of season 3 of Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

"We should follow him." Sam said once the young man began to leave. Dean raised an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"You're offering to follow someone… this is new."

Sam glared at him. "Dean…"

The older Winchester threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine, whatever you say Sam." They chose the precise moment to leave too, since the officer that Inspector Darryl Morris had pointed them out to just reach the police tape.

"We should leave the car here." Sam said shortly.

"Excuse me?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "We are _not_ leaving my baby here."

"Dean…"

"Don't start with me. We are following him, so we are using my car. Got it creep?" He said with an edge to his voice. Sam sighed and hopped into the car pointing his brother in the right direction.

* * *

Chris sighed and gripped the necklace tighter as his brain tried to sort through what had happened. Two necklaces… almost identical show up at both crime scenes where the victims are killed by their loved ones. He shook his head. No, not by their loved ones… by demons. But what kind of demon? A kind of demon that has a thing for necklaces? It seemed unlikely. No wonder his family did not believe him, it seemed outrageous just thinking about it. He rounded a corner onto his street. This one he would just have to do solo.

But the necklaces… something was off about this case. And the victims too. One was a hunter. He was willing to bet that the other was a hunter too. If only Darryl had allowed him to get a closer look to the body. He sighed before fishing in his pocket for his keys. And the pocket was completely dry. He tried not to think about it too much as he pulled them out with slightly shaking hands and shoved the right one into the lock. A car door closed from in front of his house. He jumped. "Excuse me?" He quickly shoved the necklace into his pocket before turning around to face the two people walking up the entrance to the Manor.

"Yes?" He prompted with a raised eyebrow.

"You're one of those psychics right? From the Hannah Grover case?" The taller man asked. Chris nodded slowly. He did not like where this was going.

"And you are…?" He took a cautious step backwards, ready to bolt into the house if they were demons.

"I'm Sam, and this is my bro-" The shorter one elbowed the one just introduced as Sam in the ribs. "Dean."

Chris nodded, sending them a shaky smile. "Great to meet you." He turned his back on them to finish unlocking the door into the Manor.

"You know… Sammy here would love to get a reading." The shorter one piped up. Chris halted before shoving his keys into his pocket and facing the two men before him.

"Sorry… I don't do readings." He answered shortly before swinging open the door.

"Aww come on. Just one?" He tried again. Chris was starting to get annoyed with this guy.

"I don't do readings. If you want one, go down to the Market Place and ask for Kendra. She'd sure love to give you one." He stepped inside the house before closing the door with a polite smile. "No offense." He reached up to lock it.

"He's not a real psychic Sammy." He heard a voice say from behind the door.

"Dean…" 'Sammy' cautioned.

"No, no, no. I do not see how I never noticed it before. He must be a _witch._" Chris felt his heart speed up at the word. No way could they know. How could they know? He leaned against the door until he heard their car start up and pull away from the Manor. He nearly dropped to his knees in relief when he finally did. He glanced desperately at the grandfather clock. Why weren't they home yet?

* * *

Dean was not ready to leave the house yet. No… he wanted to stake out this guy. He dropped Sam off at the motel claiming that he was going out for a drive to calm himself down. He knew Sam did not believe it for a second but the distraction was needed. He stopped a few houses down and stared at the Manor. Something was up with them, with the witch. He drew in a sharp breath, oh how he hated witches. A car slowly pulled up to house and into the driveway. They obviously lived there. Dean watched as a blonde haired man walked out of the car and over to the house. He watched as the lights were turned on and then he saw two figures rushing up the stairs. Briefly, he wondered why before pushing the thought out of his head. They were witches… there was no why.

* * *

"You're sure that the necklace just started bleeding?" Wyatt asked his younger brother. Chris shot him a look full of annoyance before he nodded shortly.

"Yes." He went back to flipping through the book. Wyatt glanced over at the brunette.

"You do realize that you've looked through there about ten times right?" Wyatt received no answer. He sighed and went back to studying the necklace. How could a necklace start to bleed?

"I found another one at another crime scene." Chris supplied, gesturing to the one in his hand. Wyatt looked up at him with wide eyes.

"The where's the original-?"

"Here." Chris tugged at the necklace around his neck.

"Wha-?"

"I've tried to take it off but it won't."

"Why'd you put it on in the first place?" Wyatt went into scolding big-brother mode. He walked over to Chris's side and forced the younger Halliwell to face him. The clasp… there was no clasp.

"I didn't." Chris ripped himself from the blonde's grasp. He glared at his brother. "I fell. Next thing I knew Aunt Paige was rushing me into the bathroom and this-" He gestured at the necklace that seemed permanently attached to his neck. "-was here." Wyatt dropped his hands before shaking his head at his brother.

"You should get some rest… Leave a note out for mom to tell her about the club. Don't mention the necklaces." Wyatt did not know why he said that, but he shook his head at his younger brother and left the attic. He missed the flash of anger in the green eyes and the small glow of the rose necklace.

* * *

By the time, Dean had arrived at the motel it was almost two in the morning. He was tired and annoyed that he found nothing on the witch. Hell, he did not even know the guys name! And that was something too. Since when was a witch a guy? And he could not get him out of his head. There was something about him… something that made Dean's every barrier want to surrender. And he did not know why. He was getting a headache just thinking about it. He dropped onto the crappy motel bed and willed sleep to come.

He was woken up by the sunlight falling into his eyes at ten in the morning. He glanced around the motel groggily before noting that Sam was not there. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared at the wall in front of him. It was not like Sam to not wake him up at some crazy hour of the day. He sighed and climbed out of the lumpy bed and over to the table. Their father's journal was sitting there… innocently. It was unlikely that Sam would just leave it there too. He narrowed his eyes before slowly opening it. He flipped to the entry about witches before he felt his heart rate speed up.

There was a picture of the house Dean had staked out the night before and a few newspaper articles. All of them about the same thing: The Halliwell sisters doing something miraculous. There was an obituary for a Prudence Halliwell and an Andrew Trudeau. He flipped to the next page with a stiff swallow. And there it was, it was almost all he needed. _Good witches?_ Was scribbled in his father's hard-to-read handwriting. He felt the temperature drop in the motel as he read the line over. Good witches. Good witches. Good witches? Was there really such a thing?

* * *

**A: N-** Yay they met! And you have a semi-cliff hanger. Whoot, whoot me! Read and review people. I love reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Bleeding Rose

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: Hahahaha. You are funny… thinking I actually own this…

Summery: Newest place for Sam and Dean is San Francisco, California. But, they aren't the only ones there. Darryl called in Chris and Wyatt for a strange case. What will these four do when their paths cross? And what is this about an assassin witch after both Sam and Wyatt?

Warnings: Slash (don't like it, don't read it), language, sexual situations, alternate universe, disregard to some things probably seeing as to how I've only seen up to the middle of season 3 of Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

Chris sighed as his mother bustled around the kitchen, stopping to take a phone call here or there. His father was reading the newspaper as usual and his sister had just gotten home from her friends house. This, of course, meant that she was texting said friend the moment she stepped into the house. Wyatt had left for school a few minutes before, leaving Chris to deal with the, in Wyatt's words, possible demon alone. But Chris knew, he just _knew_ that this demon was real. He was not making it up. He tugged on the chain around his neck, something that had become a habit since it was stuck on the day before. Luckily, his mother did not notice. He glanced once more at his parents and when neither seemed like they were about to start a conversation stood up from the kitchen table, grabbed his jacket and left the Manor.

Chris did not have a specific place in mind when he left. He never did. He would just go where his feet took him. This did not seem like such a good idea when he ran into the two people that had begged for a reading. Sam and Dean, he believed their names were. One of them was talking to the woman at the counter, the taller one. His brown hair mirrored his face almost perfectly. Chris swallowed nervously before turning around sharply, praying that he had not noticed him. But that was before he literally walked into the shorter. Of course, he was still shorter than the shorter brother was but that did not really amaze him. Wyatt and Melinda were constantly teasing him for being so short. Not that he was not taller than Melinda was. "How come we keep running into each other, Halliwell?" He asked with a smirk in his voice. Chris did not really like how he did not know nearly as much about these two as they did him.

"This time literally." He said as a response before calmly sidestepping him.

A hand grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back to his side. "Not so fast." Water splashed him in the face. Chris closed his eyes and then spit it out with an outraged look. The man looked shocked.

"Damn it." Chris muttered glaring down at his shirt. "What was that for?!" The man just looked even more shocked.

"Uh… Sam?" He called out nervously to the taller man. B

"Oh God… I'm sorry. My brother-" The taller man, Sam, began. And then a thought occurred to Chris. A thought that had not occurred to him before now.

"How can I be so stupid?" He hissed at himself, successfully catching Sam off guard. "You're hunters." That managed to catch them both even more off guard. That is until the shorter one, who Chris resolved must be Dean, spoke up.

"And you're a witch." He said simply. As if that condemned Chris or something.

Chris narrowed his green eyes at them. Should he hide it or not? But he did have a friend who was a hunter. That is until they retired… "Are you okay?" Sam piped up. Chris looked at him, startled.

"What?" He asked.

Sam motioned to his shirt. "You're bleeding." And then Chris realized… the necklace. The necklace was bleeding… again. He shot them a surprised and scared look before reaching into his back pocket for his phone. And then he was tugged forward by an invisible hand, as the blood got thicker and thicker. He fell into Dean and felt the man wrap his arms around him subconsciously. It happened again… and this time he knew the hunter felt it too. Chris stumbled forward, placing his hand over the necklace as it continued to coat his shirt and chest in blood. The brothers shared a look before taking off after him as he went sprawling to the ground. His hands scraped across the gravel before the tugging stopped. And there, across the street, a gun was pulled and a man was shot point blank. Chris jumped back in shock as the person who shot him dropped down beside the man, yelling at someone to call 911. He glanced up at the hunters standing beside him and his eyes met Dean's for a second.

"Oh God…" The hunter whispered out as a thin trail of black smoke disappeared inside a house.

* * *

Dean really did not know what to think. A trail of black smoke definitely screamed demon but what about the witch? For some reason he seemed to know that they were hunters… none of it made sense. And while it may have annoyed Sam to not know one thing about a demon, it annoyed Dean to no end when he did not know something about someone. Was the witch really good like his father's journal said? It did not make sense… none of it did. He shook his head and glanced over at his brother who sat on his bed doing something with his laptop. "Do you have any idea how many demons there are that possess people?" Sam asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Dead end?" Dean said, with a knowing tone to his voice. Sam nodded as closed the window on Google. "Got anything on the Halliwells?"

Here Sam nodded with an eager look on his face. "Yeah." He turned the computer towards Dean so he could read it too. "There was this woman, named Patricia Halliwell, more commonly known as Patty, who married this guy, Victor Bennet. They got a divorce after the birth of their third child, Phoebe Halliwell. Reasons unknown." Dean nodded.

"What does this have to do with this witch?" He asked with a prodding look at his younger brother.

"Well, it says here that she died. When he eldest child was around five years old."

"What'd she die of?"

"Drowning." Sam said as if that cleared everything up.

"And…?"

"And, no one reports seeing her drown. There was just this guy, named Sam, on the deck and he wasn't available for questioning. They say that her eldest daughter, Prudence, saw her mother die."

Dean glanced up at her. "You're telling me that this woman didn't die of drowning?"

Sam sat back against the bed. "That could be the case."

"What happened to the kids? Did they go live with their father?"

He shook his head. "No. They went to live with their grandmother. It seems like their father wasn't much of a factor in their lives until after their grandmother died."

"What of?"

"Cardiac arrest." Sam sighed. "There's nothing unusual there. Except that after their grandmothers death the three sister end up appearing in police reports a lot."

"Various officers or what?"

"Usually this one guy, Darryl Morris and his partner Andrew Trudeau."

"But Andrew Trudeau's dead, right?"

Sam looked at him weird. "Yeah… how'd you-?"

"Dad." Was the only answer Dean gave him, looking back down at the computer screen.

"Right…" Sam trailed off before carrying on with his story. "He died almost exactly a year after their grandmother did. In their house. The sisters said that a fellow detective attacked him. He was pretty close to the oldest sister, Prudence. But then, two years later, Prudence dies in the same house. The case went cold. The police have no idea who attacked and killed her. And then this guy, Cole Turner, shows up in a bunch of files."

"Cole Turner?" Dean asked with a suspicious look at his brother.

"Yeah. He was lawyer and married Phoebe. It turns out that they have another sister. A younger one, Paige Matthews. She is their half-sister. Their mother had an affair with this Sam guy."

"The same guy that saw their mother die."

"Mhmm. Next thing the police know, Cole Turner's disappeared and Phoebe's getting a divorce. Then, out of no where, this guy Christopher Perry pops up."

Dean looked at him with wide eyes. "As in the Christopher that we met?"

"Maybe." Sam shrugged. "He was arrested for stealing a car and then broke out. The police were coming to arrest him when they found him dying. In the same house that Prudence, and Andrew died in."

"Of what?"

"A stab wound. Strange thing is, that he just disappeared after that. The police have no idea what happened with him. Then this cop, Sheridan dies in the house and the Halliwell sisters die too. The basement of their house just blew up."

"Just blew up?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. Sam nodded.

"Their cousins step into take care of Piper Halliwell's children, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Christopher Perry Halliwell."

"That's the witch?" Dean asked.

"It would seem so." Sam said with a shrug. "Anyway, all of a sudden the sisters return."

"From being dead?"

"From Homeland Security." Sam spoke with a raised eyebrow. "They were working on something for Home Land Security."

"Or so they say." Dean muttered under his breath. "What about this Chris guy?"

"Nothing all that out of the ordinary. Him and his brother, Wyatt, have been called on by the police to help with a few cases but that's it. The officer that calls them in is Darryl Morris-"

"There's that name again."

"-and he always says that they're psychics."

"But they're actually witches." Dean sat back in his chair.

Sam nodded. "Witches that dad says are good."

"Do we believe him?"

"I'm surprised you don't already." Sam said with a curious look at the elder Winchester.

"Yeah, well… I was hoping he was wrong." He stood up and grabbed his jacket off his chair.

"Where're you going?"

Dean turned away from the door and grabbed his keys off the hook. "I'm going to go talk to these witches."

"Like hell you're going alone." Sam stood up from the bed and grabbed his own jacket, stuffing his feet into his shoes.

"Well then, come _on_, Sammy."

* * *

**A: N-** Heh… sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. Don't hate me. And yeah, yeah, yeah I know… not much of a meeting. They shall meet in the next chapter and explanations aboard. Review. Now.


	5. Chapter 5

Bleeding Rose

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: Hahahaha. You are funny… thinking I actually own this…

Summery: Newest place for Sam and Dean is San Francisco, California. But, they aren't the only ones there. Darryl called in Chris and Wyatt for a strange case. What will these four do when their paths cross? And what is this about an assassin witch after both Sam and Wyatt?

Warnings: Slash (don't like it, don't read it), language, sexual situations, alternate universe, disregard to some things probably seeing as to how I've only seen up to the middle of season 3 of Supernatural.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Chris was very close to grabbing a book off the table and smacking his parents with it. However, that would not be very nice, now would it? It did not stop him from fantasizing about doing it, though. His eye twitched in aggravation when his mother made no motion to invite him to their "family dinner" with Aunt Phoebe. He should not have been aggravated; he knew _why_ she did not want him to go. But it still hurt, and aggravated every bone in his body. She hung up the phone and smiled slightly at him. "Aunt Phoebe's bringing your cousin's to see a horror movie anyway, and I know how you don't like those." She dismissed. His eye twitched.

"Oh, can I stay home too?" Wyatt popped into the kitchen with a desperate look on his face. He never really enjoyed going to dinner at his Aunt Phoebe's house ever since Patty's death.

Piper brandished a wooden spoon at him. "You'll be coming with us, young man." Wyatt glanced at Chris.

"But mom-"

"No, buts." She glared at him before turning back to her cooking.

Chris sighed and stood up from his chair, stretching. "I have research to do, anyway."

"What kind of research?" Piper asked softly.

Chris glanced at Wyatt who shook his head frantically in a gesture of "no!" Chris shrugged at him with an apologetic look on his face. "A-"

Piper finally turned around to look at her middle child with a stern look. "If you're going to research that phantom demon of yours I'll hear nothing of it."

"Then I won't say anything."

"Chris!" She began to yell at him. But it was too late; he was out of the room by the time his name left her mouth.

* * *

It was getting dark by the time Piper, Leo, Melinda and Wyatt had left for their dinner with Phoebe leaving Chris at the house alone. Which he was used to by now. Actually, Chris did not even know why he stayed in San Francisco when he had every right to just up and leave with no explanation at all. He shook his head and dropped it into his palm, staring at the Book of Shadows with a lost expression. He heard a car drive up but did not even move from his spot in the kitchen chair. No one believed him. Not even Wyatt who he would have expected to even slightly believe him. He pushed himself up from the kitchen table when there was a knock at the Manor's door.

Maybe Wyatt forgot his key again. But that did not make sense… he could just orb in. He opened the door wide with a tired look on his face and stared at the two Hunters before him. Sam and Dean Winchester. They did not seem to have changed much since the last time he saw them. The taller one, Sam, smiled at him nervously. "Chris right?" Chris did not answer. The smile shook on Sam's face, threatening to fall. He glanced at his brother for help only to realize that his brother was glaring intently at the witch before them. "Uh… can we talk?" He asked hopefully.

Chris' green eyes snapped to him. "No." And then he made a motion to close the door only to be stopped by Dean's hand.

"We know what you are." He said with a gruff voice. Chris raised a brunette eyebrow at him before shrugging.

"Still-"

"Please?" Sam begged holding his hands out in front of him. "We won't hurt you."

Chris looked at them in disbelief. "You think I'm afraid of you hurting me?" He said in a slow voice. Sam swallowed before covering up an embarrassed blush. Chris' eyes fell onto Dean's, who was still holding onto the door. He just shrugged after a few moments of silence and held the door open for them to come in. Sam smiled at him, relieved.

"Thanks." Chris just nodded stiffly, shut the door behind the brothers, and stood there with his arms crossed.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked resisting the urge to glare at the eldest Winchester as he looked around the Halliwell Manor as if expecting to see dead animals somewhere.

Sam glanced at his brother desperately for help but received none. "Chris-"

"You're a witch." Dean stated bluntly. Chris stiffened more, his muscles ready for a fight if need be.

"And…?" He prompted with a weary look at the dirty blonde hunter who was making his way into the kitchen. "That gives you the right to go any farther in my house?" He snapped. Dean stopped where he was and turned around to face him. He opened his mouth. "Don't apologize for something you're not sorry for." His mouth shut with a small glare at the witch.

Sam swallowed. "O-or father…" He trailed off with a look at Dean.

"Is dead?" Chris said with a hint of mock amazement. Dean looked at him sharply. "You're not the only ones that did their homework. Good job. Have a gold star." He spoke dryly, knocking the brother's even farther off guard. And then Dean started getting annoyed. How _dare_ he act as if he knew them?

Dean glared at the witch before him. "He said that your family are good witches."

The room was silent for a minute with Chris just examining their expressions. "And you don't think that's possible." He stated with a sarcastic laugh.

"Well, it's not." Dean said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why'd you come here?" Chris stared at the older Winchester for a moment before it clicked. "Because you're unsure? You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Uh…" Sam shrugged sheepishly. "We-I thought that we could talk it out."

"And if I am evil?" Chris asked as he made his way into the kitchen and started flipping through the pages in the Book of Shadows.

"Then we'll kill you." Dean said simply.

"'Course." Chris nodded.

Sam stared at the book on the counter. It was old… _very_ old. "How old is that?" He asked gesturing to the book. Chris barely looked up at him.

"It's been in the family since the witch trials." He spoke softly and then stopped at a page in the book. He glanced up at them with his green eyes before moving away from them and over to the cupboard for some herbs. Dean and Sam both glanced at the page.

"A… Habui demon?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. Dean shrugged and read farther down the page.

"Habui demons usually go after people that have hurt them or their families. They tend to possess loved ones of these people and kill them. Very few Habui demons run amok, but when one does, they are nearly impossible to vanquish. Hunters tend to run across these demons and they must be warned that exorcisms _do not_ work." Dean raised his eyes to Sam's for a moment before he glanced back down at the entry. The do not, was underlined and circled. He glanced back at Chris. "What're you doing?" He asked the witch as they threw a burner on the oven. Chris turned around to look at him before pulling the book towards himself.

"Vanquishing potion." He answered simply.

Dean looked at him with a blank look. "What?" He asked with a sideways glance at his younger brother.

"A vanquishing potion. Obviously, if exorcisms don't work we're going to have to do this my way." He turned back to the burner and threw a pot in and some random herbs.

"But-" Sam began.

"Look. They're in the book because some member of my family has come across them before. And obviously they figured out a way to vanquish them with a vanquishing potion. The only problem is how we're going to get it to the demon in order to vanquish it."

"Wait." Dean said sharply causing the brunette to sigh in aggravation. "We don't even know if it _is_ this… _Habui_ demon."

"No… but we do know that is a demon that just happens to possess people's loved ones, kill them, and then run off in black smoke. Many demons kill and possess but not many dissolve into black smoke. This demon happens to do all three. Which means that they're likely our demon." He reasoned before throwing in a pinch of sage watching as the potion began to bubble.

"But what about the necklaces?" Sam asked slowly. Chris' hand stilled.

"What about them?" He asked just as slowly spinning around to face them.

"Do they leave behind bleeding necklaces?"

"I-I don't know-"

"And what makes you think that we'll be helping you?" Dean demanded, his eyes suddenly turning cold.

"I just thought-"

"You're a witch! And we don't even know if you're a good one!"

Chris' eyes hardened now. "Who's the one that came knocking on _my_ door?"

Sam watched them with hopeless eyes. "Guys-"

"To get information!"

"And I'm giving you information! You hunters are all _high_ and _mighty_ and _always_ the same."

"You know nothing about hunters-"

Chris and Dean were standing face to face now, Chris' eyes flashing dangerously. "I know damn well enough about hunters to know that they're usually _no good_ and go and get themselves _killed_ because everything's for the _hunt_." Chris paused. "I know your father did. To save _you_, right?" Dean raised a fist to punch him, only for Chris to disappear in a spiral of blue lights. "_Idiot_! God, I try to help you and you say that you don't want my help! _Fine_! The door's _right _there! Get out!"

"Chris…" Sam trailed off noticing his brother's frozen look of rage and shock.

Dean raised his eyes to the witch. "How-?"

Chris snorted. "Oh, right. You had no idea that the _witch_ you came here to _kill_, is actually part _angel _did you?"

* * *

The dinner at Phoebe's was filled with laughter. Wyatt should have been having fun but he was not. He wanted to get home and stop listening to Aunt Phoebe's hidden jabs at his younger brother that caused Wyatt's power to spike to a dangerous level. He stifled a low growl at another one of her jabs, "It's not as if _he_ wouldn't have jumped." They had just gotten back from the horror movie she had taken them to see and Wyatt already wanted to kill her. Just because Chris did not like horror movies was no reason to throw it in his face whenever she felt like it.

"I didn't like it." Little Colleen piped up with a small quiver in her voice.

Wyatt stopped in front of the ten-year-old girl. Her hair was up in a ponytail and he smiled down at her. "Oh, you know it was fake right? None of that would ever happen." She stared up at him with innocent brown eyes.

"But mommy said that Chris had done the same thing to Patty." Wyatt's heart wrenched and he glanced at his parents to see them farther in the house talking to Coop.

"Chris didn't hurt Patty, Colli."

"But mommy said that it was his fault that she's dead because he killed her." Wyatt closed his eyes in despair.

"Chris tried to save Patty."

The little girl shrugged. "I don't want to see him." She shivered and walked away yelling for her mother. Wyatt stared after the little girl and felt the urge to orb home and hug his little brother. Either that or strangle his aunt. No member of the family noticed how a black cloud was absorbed into his body and he doubled over in pain before he righted himself and his blue eyes flashed black.

* * *

Dean stared at his brother with a disbelieving look. "You actually fell for that story?"

Sam glanced at him as a car's lights nearly blinded him. "Yeah… why wouldn't I?"

"He's a witch, Sammy." Dean turned the steering wheel and in response, the car turned into the parking lot of the motel they were staying at. "And why'd you have to give him our address?"

"He's on _our side_, Dean." Sam said as he climbed out of the car and watched as he brother pocketed the small glass bottle Chris had given them to protect themselves when they left. He knew that his brother had fallen for the story too, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Dean glanced at him once and sighed. "I don't know, Sam…"

Sam groaned audibly. "Yes you do."

"This is going against everything dad ever told us!"

"Dad said, himself, that they are good witches!"

Dean suddenly leaned against the Impala, defeated. "I wish he was here, Sammy…"

Sam's eyes softened. "Me too."

* * *

"You're home early." Chris muttered when his family announced their arrival. "How was the movie?" He asked Wyatt when he entered the living room. Wyatt shrugged off his jacket before sliding into the seat beside him.

"I don't even remember it." He admitted with a small dark smirk. Chris did not notice it.

"Cliché horror movie then?"

Wyatt shrugged and smirked yet again. "You'll see." Chris looked at him, utterly confused before shrugging himself and getting up to go to bed.

"Night."

"Night." And then his eyes flashed black.

* * *

**A: N-** How do you like that? Mwahahahaha, Wyatt's eviiiiiiil! Complain about cliff hangers in a review?


	6. Chapter 6

Bleeding Rose

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: Hahahaha. You are funny… thinking I actually own this…

Summery: Newest place for Sam and Dean is San Francisco, California. But, they aren't the only ones there. Darryl called in Chris and Wyatt for a strange case. What will these four do when their paths cross? And what is this about an assassin witch after both Sam and Wyatt?

Warnings: Slash (don't like it, don't read it), language, sexual situations, alternate universe, disregard to some things probably seeing as to how I've only seen up to the middle of season 3 of Supernatural.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Something was wrong with Wyatt. That was the first thing that occurred to Chris that afternoon. The sun was shinning and Melinda was outside with their father playing soccer. And Wyatt was not with them. Which was considerably weird. What was even _more_ weird was the fact that Wyatt was sleeping in, on a _Monday_ no less! And that he had called in, _sick_, from work, which he never did even when he _was_ sick. Chris forced himself to stop thinking about it as he fixed his family, and himself, lunch. Piper was at P3, dealing with the publicity after the murder there most likely, and, therefore, could not cook for them. Leaving the job up to the only person that _could_ cook, Chris.

And cooking Chris usually avoided.

Patty used to cook with him. Patty with her long brown hair and goofy smile. Patty with her spunky and comforting attitude. Patty who he had killed.

He shut his eyes painfully when he remembered his cousin. No, Chris would just cook and not think of the cousin he once had. His hand shook slightly as he cut his father's sandwich in half and pushed the plate across the island. Melinda's was next, then Wyatt's and then his own. Melinda's was pushed across the island after having the crust cut off, just the way she liked it. He was cutting Wyatt's when his brother entered the kitchen.

"Morning." Wyatt greeted stiffly, scaring Chris half to death. Chris glared at his older brother half-heartedly.

"Afternoon really. Are you feeling all right?" Chris corrected with a small smile on his face, frowning when he did not get one in return.

"Perfectly fine, why?" The blonde took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

Chris shrugged before turning back to his brother's sandwich. "You called in sick."

"So?" Wyatt asked with a small smirk in his younger brother's direction.

Chris slid the knife into the sandwich. "_So_, you never do that. Even when you're really sick. Mom or I usually have to call in for you."

"Well I'm not sick."

Chris narrowed his green eyes in suspicion his hand twitching slightly at the familiarity of the voice Wyatt was using, he just could not place it. "Then why'd you call out?"

Wyatt shrugged, standing behind the younger Halliwell. "No reason."

* * *

"This demon hasn't struck in a few days." Sam pointed out to his brother. Dean glanced up from their father's journal.

"So?" He asked slowly, raising a dirty blonde eyebrow.

"So… maybe their business is finished."

"Maybe it's not." Dean turned back to the journal.

Sam sighed in annoyance. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Nothing. We have to wait for it to strike, I guess."

"And if it's really gone?"

"Then we catch up with it later."

* * *

The next time Chris noticed anything remotely off with his brother was that night. Wyatt was staring at him with a sort of predatory gaze ever since their parents left the living room to talk in the kitchen. Chris was just coming down the stairs when Wyatt finally spoke. "Hey Chris." He said from behind him. Chris jumped, wasn't Wyatt downstairs?

"Hey, Wyatt…" He said slowly, caution in his voice.

Wyatt's eyes hardened when his brother did not turn around to look at him. "_Look at me_." He ordered, his voice gaining an edge to it that made Chris' hand twitch in recognition yet again. His hand had been doing that a lot lately. Almost like, it wanted to telekinetically send him across the room. And Chris did look at him, and almost got a knife to the gut. He orbed out of the way only to have his orbs be grabbed and thrown over the railing. He re-appeared there, holding onto the wooden railing as his brother's eyes turned black. "You're not as easy as the others." He said. "But I have powers now… more than I ever had before." He flicked out his left hand, sending Chris into the wall opposite them and sliding down to the ground.

Chris groaned as his head connected with the ground and struggled to push himself up. Where were his parents?

"Come on, Chrissie! _Get up_!" Wyatt grabbed his arm and pulling him towards himself roughly. Chris worked on autopilot, his knee jutting out and connecting painfully with Wyatt's groin. His brother dropped him with a loud wince before he received a punch to the head, sending himself spiraling to the ground. Chris silently thanked Aunt Phoebe for the training that she had given him and all of the Halliwell children that were not blessed with many powers. He began to run out of the room when he felt it. The push of air that sent him flying through the window across from him and into the back yard. The glass cut into almost every appendage of his body before he dissolved into blue orbs, going to the only people that would believe a word he said.

* * *

Sam was staring apathetically out the window when he heard the crash and swears from his brother's mouth. He jumped to his feet and turned around sharply, sharp enough to see the blood and the face of the witch from a few days ago. "What the hell happened?" Dean yelled at the witch in shock as Sam worked on autopilot, helping the Halliwell onto one of their beds (coincidentally Dean's) and running into the bathroom to wet a cloth. He came running back into the room, placing the cold cloth on Chris' many cuts.

"My brother." Chris said through gritted teeth, sucking in a sharp breath when Sam came to a halt at the cut on his forehead.

"Your _brother_ did this?" Sam asked in disbelief. Chris nodded slowly as Sam climbed off the bed and back into the bathroom to look for something to put on the wounds. Dean still stood where he was… a look of slight fear on his face.

"He was possessed…" Chris said swaying a little. Dean grabbed onto the witch's arm, steadying him gently. "Thanks." Chris spoke slowly, actually looking at the Hunter. Dean nodded slowly himself, staring at the witch before pulling away sharply. Sam came back into the room, shooting Dean a suspicious look before placing some sort of liquid in the rag and pushing it into one of Chris' deeper wounds.

"By that Haba demon?" Dean asked.

"Habui." Sam muttered in correction.

"Right."

"Mhmm." Chris mumbled before his green eyes dropped forward and he, himself, fell forward and into Dean's arms… passed out like a rock.

A few hours later, Chris was all patched up and passed out on Dean's bed. Dean found himself not caring that he was there, instead focusing on cleaning the metallic stains off the rag Sam had used to clean out the cuts. "This is weird." Sam muttered from his own bed. "Dean?" He asked when he received no answer. Dean shook his head quickly, throwing the rag in the trash.

"They won't come out." He said in explanation before dropping into a chair in front of the dingy kitchen table.

"This is _weird_." Sam repeated after a few moments of silence. Dean nodded slowly.

"You have no idea, Sammy." Things were even weirder for Dean. Not only was a witch sleeping in his bed, a witch who he would have killed a year ago without _any_ hesitation, but something about said witch caused Dean to become flustered. He did not like it… he really did not like it. He shut his eyes almost painfully trying to get the image of the pain laced green eyes that had been haunting him for the past few days.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked slowly, staring at his brother with worried eyes. Dean shook his head.

"Nothing."

* * *

**A: N-** Short chapter… good chapter? Romance is starting to kick in!  


* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Bleeding Rose

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: Hahahaha. You are funny… thinking I actually own this…

Summery: Newest place for Sam and Dean is San Francisco, California. But, they aren't the only ones there. Darryl called in Chris and Wyatt for a strange case. What will these four do when their paths cross? And what is this about an assassin witch after both Sam and Wyatt?

Warnings: Slash (don't like it, don't read it), language, sexual situations, alternate universe, disregard to some things probably seeing as to how I've only seen up to the middle of season 3 of Supernatural.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

The brothers went to bed relatively early after that. Once they realized that Chris would not be waking up any time soon, that is. Chris, himself, was plagued with bad dreams of an evil older brother and of darker times. When he awoke, the first thing he noticed was that he was not at his own house. The next thing he noticed was the excruciating pain he was in. Not caring about personal gain, he muttered a spell that he learned when he was young to heal the cuts. Not all of them healed, the spell was written by an eight year old, only the particularly deep cuts stood out on his pale skin. Pale because of blood loss he noted before falling back against the pillows.

The memories of the day before flowed back to him in a mist. His heart tugged at the thought of his brother hurting him and he hated himself for even thinking that Wyatt was acting on his own intentions. He did not even know where that thought came from. If Patty were there, she would have slapped him upside the head.

"Who's Patty?" Chris jumped and sat up sharply in the bed, wincing when he disturbed the deeper cuts. The Hunters… yes he was staying with the Hunters… he had come here asking for help…

Dean raised an eyebrow at the witch before him as he looked down at his hands, hiding a blush. He walked towards the witch and held out a cup of coffee for him to take. Chris held it but did not drink it. He was not much of a fan of coffee. "Who's Patty?" He asked again, sitting down across from him and glancing over at Sam's empty bed. He had no idea where his brother dissapeared to in the morning. He scowled to himself, probably meeting up with that Ruby demon chick. "Girlfriend?" He asked when Chris didn't answer him.

Chris' green eyes shot up at him, looking at Dean with a more than a small amount of hysteria. "What?" He snapped out, his eyes wide. "No, no, no! Patty-she-she was my cousin."

"Oh." Dean said in realization, a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips. "Sister?" He asked again after a few moments of silence.

A small smile formed on Chris' lips. "Kind of." He said softly, gazing down at his linked hands.

"Best friend?" Dean tried again.

Chris was silent, staring at his hands. When he finally answered the Hunters question it wasn't hard to tell that he was trying to hold in tears. "Yeah." They were silent after that until Sam walked back into the motel. He glanced at them nervously before dropping down onto the bed.

"Dude, where were you?" Dean asked in an I'm-bored-but-slightly-annoyed-with-you voice. Sam glanced up at him, his eyes dull.

"Checking up on some leads." Was his short answer as he began to shuffle through his plastic bag.

Dean's eyes flashed lightly, and Chris noted how his fists clenched his mug of coffee just a little bit tighter. "With a little help from Ruby?" He asked as if he already knew the answer. His voice was thick with bitterness and a small amount of anger. Chris almost dropped the mug of coffee that was keeping his hands warm out of shock, he sounded just like Wyatt when Chris did something that he didn't approve of.

"Drop it Dean." Sam said with a small scowl at the bag in front of him.  
Dean slammed his mug onto the kitchen table with a loud clunk. Coffee sprayed out onto the table. "No, Sam! I won't just drop it. She's a demon."

"And he's a witch." Sam pointed out. Color rose onto Chris' cheeks, spraying little red spots.

Dean's eyes hardened almost dangerously. "He's different." Wait so he was defending him now? Dean pushed that thought into the back of his head, filling it away for later.

Sam matched his brother's look. "How so?" His voice was equally as bitter and full of pure disobedience.

Chris stared at the brothers with wide green eyes. They weren't seriously fighting about him were they? "Because!" Dean yelled at his younger brother.

"Because why, Dean?! Because dad said so?!"

"Yes, Sam! Because I actually trust dad!"

"He's been wrong before!"

"Hey!" Chris yelled, breaking up their argument. He flew onto his feet, staring at the brothers with aggravation. "Thanks to your fighting, we've lost precious time to save my brother."

Dean had some decency to look a little ashamed. Sam, on the other hand, deflated quickly. "Sorry, Chris." He apologized with a sigh as he dropped onto his bed, his face immediately going into his hands.

Silence filled the motel room for a few minutes before someone finally piped up. "What'd you find out?" Chris asked, looking at Sam pointedly. His arms were crossed in front of his chest protectively and his hand loosely played with the rose necklace that still lied permanately against his throat.

Sam looked up at him, not Dean. "Your demon... the Habui demon?" Chris nodded. "Yeah... him. He's probably a new recruit."

"For what?" Dean asked slowly.

Sam shrugged. "Ruby didn't know." Chris noticed the way Dean's hand curled into a fist at the mention of the name.

He rushed for an answer to Dean's question. "Probably for this demonic uprising. We've been hearing about it for months."

The effect was desired, Dean turned his gaze onto Chris instead of Sam and he regarded him with slightly calmer eyes. "How come no one's done anything to stop it?" Sam asked quietly.

"The same reason no one did anything to stop Hell's Gates from opening. There was nothing that they could do. We didn't- and still don't- know where the uprising is being held. Most likely someone wants to become the Source of All Evil again. Either that or it's another demonic reality TV show." Dean looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"A demonic reality TV show?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chris laughed embarrassed, rubbing the back of his hand absently. "Yeah... That's what I thought." Dean snorted just as Sam stood up from his bed and retrieved his cell phone.

"Where're you going?" Dean asked, staring at his brother with apprehensive eyes.

Sam's eyes clouded over in annoyance. "I'm calling Bobby. See if he knows anything about this demonic uprising. Or reality TV show." He then left the motel room, leaving Chris and Dean in there by themselves.

They were silent for a bit, listening to Sam outside the room, talking rather quietly to whoever this Bobby was on the phone. "You should go easier on him, you know." Chris muttered, glancing up at the older Winchester. Dean fixed him with an exasperated look.

"Yeah, because I want him turning into a demon."

Chris rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant." They were silent once again, Dean surveying the witch with a weird look in his eyes. Thoughts were running through his mind, for some reason he wanted to be close to the thing-person he was supposed to hate, the thin-person he was supposed to hunt. It wasn't a new feeling, but the weird pounding of his heart when their eyes connected was.

Dean sighed and dropped down next to the witch. "I know what you mean." He muttered.

"Look, I know you may not approve of every choice he makes, but he's his own person. And you're not his parent, no matter how much raising of him you did. He gets that you're worried about him, but he's also worried about you. No one likes being controlled, Dean... not even younger siblings... or witches." He added as an after thought. They were silent for a few more moments before Dean snorted and looked down at the witch that had lied down in the few moments of silence they had. His green eyes were closed and his lips held a small smile.

"I have one rule for you, Halliwell." He said gruffly. Chris peaked open an eye, raising an eyebrow.

"And that is...?"

Dean smirked down at him. "No chick flick moments."

Chris laughed softly. "No chick flick moments." He seemed to be fighting off a smile, but there was one in his eyes. "Got it." Chris looked at him with a completely serious face for a few more moments before he burst into laughter, Dean following soon after. Dean fell onto the bed beside him, looking at Chris with that weird look in his eyes again. Said weird look made Chris' laughter die down and his throat to go dry. And then it happened. A tentative brush of lips that caused his heart to flip in his chest. A tentative brush of lips that then escalated into a kiss. A kiss that was long and sweet and lazy. And then the locket had to start bleeding and ruin the moment.

A: N- YAY ROMANCE! AND ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! -does a horrible dance- I think Lamy needs a prize for a really nice review! SO THANK YOU SO DARN MUCH! -glomps- Gosh, thanks to every person that reviewed (and will review... -gives every reader a motherly glare until they press the review button-). I glomp you too. Sorry, it took me long to update... school got in the way of writing and it sucked(sucks). Am I forgiven? -puppy dog eyes- Who else saw the amazingly awesome premere of Season 5 of Supernatural last Thursday? I DID! OMG IT WAS AMAZING! I saw Castiel and freaked.... alright... enough with this really long Authors Note... I'll just go a head and post the chapter now.


	8. Chapter 8

Bleeding Rose

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: Hahahaha. You are funny… thinking I actually own this…

Summery: Newest place for Sam and Dean is San Francisco, California. But, they aren't the only ones there. Darryl called in Chris and Wyatt for a strange case. What will these four do when their paths cross? And what is this about an assassin witch after both Sam and Wyatt?

Warnings: Slash (don't like it, don't read it), language, sexual situations, alternate universe, disregard to some things probably seeing as to how I've only seen up to Season 4 and some parts of season 5 of Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

They pulled away from one another quickly, Dean shooting up out of the bed and Chris' hand flying to cover the necklace. There were no awkward pauses, they had no time for that. The necklace jerked forward nearly throwing the witch on top of the older hunter. "Sammy!" Dean yelled out for him, grabbing Chris' arm to steady the witch. Green eyes found brown in a small amount of fear, something passing between the two of them.

Sam sighed and threw open the door, raising his eyebrow at his brother and the witch. Who were standing too close for it NOT to be romantic. He lost his all-knowing look when it turned out that he didn't know all. The necklace tugged on Chris' neck, and if Dean wasn't there the poor witch would have gone flying into the kitchen table. "Little help here Sammy." Dean grunted, steadying Chris.

Sam ran forward, dropping his phone on the shabby bed that he had claimed as him as the necklace tugged again. The witches shirt was stained with blood and more kept on pouring and pouring. Anger clouded the green eyes. "Another good shirt rui-" And then another tug and the witch lost his footing. The eldest brother caught him with ease, a brief flash of sympathy passing before his eyes as Chris winced.

"Sorry." He muttered ignoring Sam's sideways look. Chris was nearly on his own two feet again when the door flew open in a gust of unseen and felt wind. Another sharp tug and Chris was on his feet, Wyatt standing in the doorway. "Shit." Dean cursed, diving for his gun that was hidden under a pillow. Wyatt's hand snapped forward, knocking the gun out of the Hunter's reach.

"You can't do that." His voice wasn't his own, that was the first thing Chris noticed. The second thing was that it seemed as if the demon inside of him was having trouble staying inside of him. Wyatt was fighting it off. He glanced to his right, then to his left.

Wyatt's hand clenched into a fist, his blue eyed glare focused on the youngest Winchester. Sam coughed. And coughed again. And again. And again. Until his eyes were starting to shimmer in fear. "Dean." He gasped out almost collapsing in a fit of coughs. Wyatt looked confused, and Chris knew why. Sam should have been about to pass out from lack of air and yet he was only coughing. Chris didn't give himself the time to think of that as he raised his own hand to Wyatt.

"No." He pushed telekinetically, the power matching Wyatt's perfectly. "You don't want to do this, Wy. You don't want to hurt them."

The eyes almost faded into the Wyatt that Chris had grown up in, but the demon was still too powerful. And he knew everything that Wyatt did. "You didn't have to hurt Patty either. But you still did." Chris lost his nerve, blinking in surprise. A blue ball of electricity slammed into his shoulder, nocking him onto his back, out of breath. He blinked back tears and the threat of passing out.

"Why?" Sam gasped out, Dean by his side, clutching his little brother's arm tightly.

The demon, or Wyatt to the other two, raised a blonde eyebrow, a skill Wyatt hadn't been able to accomplish until now. A smirk was carved onto his face. "Because it's fun."

"Son of a bitch." Dean fumed, jumping to his feet, a gun pointed at Wyatt's heart.

Chris' eyes widened and he forced himself to push back the pain in his arm. "No!" The room turned its attention back to him. "Dean, don't!" Chris hated how desperate he sounded, but it was his brother.

Dean's eyes flashed in sympathy before they hardened again. "He's evil."

"No! He's good!"

"Since when is killing people good, Chris!"

Chris shook his head frantically. "I-it's not! But-That's just the demon talking! Wyatt's-"

"Fighting like an old married couple already, dearies?" The demon taunted. "No matter how entertaining this may be I came here for a reason."

"Fuck you." Dean snarled, his gun never swaying, his eyes tightening into a narrow glare.

"Language Dean." Wyatt waved his hand carelessly, the gun flying out of Dean's gapped and Chris swore under his breath, his own hand flying out in front of him. Telekinetically he pushed against the demon, catching it off guard. "That's not going to work Chrissie." He smiled, his mouth opening a little. Sam took the shot. An arm curved around the demon's neck and a green liquid poured down Wyatt's throat. "Agah!" The demon threw his arm out behind him, Sam flying into Dean, nocking them down onto the floor. But the potion had done it's job. The demon bent over in a coughing fit, smoke pouring out of it's mouth. A burst of flame and then there was only four unconscious men lying in a motel room, virtually no damage left to be seen.

* * *

"So this is it?" Sam asked Dean slowly an hour after they had woken up in the Halliwell Manor. Dean shrugged silently.

"Yeah."

Sam shook his head slowly. "Maybe they could help-"

"No." Dean cut him off sharply. "They couldn't Sammy."

"If we just asked-"

"No, Sam!

"You're going to hell Dean! Don't act as if this doesn't bother you in the slightest."

Dean hid his face by tying his shoes and slinging his bag over his right shoulder. "Sammy I'm going to hell. I've accepted that. Have you?" He stormed out of the room, hiding his fear with anger. That always seemed to work best for him.

"No, Dean I haven't." Sam whispered, throwing things into his own bag and answering the eager call from Bobby.

* * *

"You're leaving?" Chris asked, leaning against the Impala as Dean stuffed things into the trunk.

"Yeah." Dean snapped shut the secret compartment, moving to stand beside Chris, who offered him a beer with a small smile. "There's always going to be new hunts." He sent Chris a sideways smile.

The witch blinked at him, a small smile forming on the edges of his lips. "I'll miss you." Chris whispered, running his finger along the rim of the bottle that he held in his hand. He didn't even like beer, so he couldn't figure out for the life of him why he had one.

Dean captured his lips softly, placing his beer on top of his car. He pulled away from the witch only by a few inches. "Don't. You'll never be seeing me again, anyway." He whispered against the pink lips before him, ignoring the small heartbreak that seemed to attack him at those words. He regretted them the moment he said them, but it was for the best. It would only be best if Chris never thought of him again. If he did manage to find a way to keep himself from going to Hell he would make sure to give Chris a call and apologize. Until then it was only best to cover all bases.

"Dean..." And they kissed once more. Pure bliss and need and want filling every moment. One of Dean's hands rested on Chris' waist and the other on the Impala's window. This was as close as Happily Ever After as he would ever get. And if he was ever going to Hell, at least he would have the memory of this moment to keep him around.

* * *

It was three months later that Chris heard from the Winchesters again. Actually he only heard from Sam, and it was in the form of a voice mail. In those three months Chris had decided to go back to school and he had moved from San Francisco to New York. And after a falling out with his family it only seemed as if it would be the most logical choice. Chris had met someone who had found their way into becoming his best friend and his life was going well. But it all came crashing down at that message.

He blinked at the number that flashed on the screen as he pressed the button for voice mail to work. A familiar voice stopped him from walking any farther then the middle of the kitchen. "Uh... hey Chris... this is Sam. I-I don't really know how to say this... but we-I-Dean... he needs your help." There was a break, and Sam seemed to be steadying his breath. "He's in hell Chris. He's in hell because he made a deal for me." Sam swallowed. "I just-I know that there's nothing I can do... but maybe... never mind. I just thought you should know. Uh... yeah... so bye." It ended there and Chris had to take a seat to let it all process. He had an idea... but it might not work.

* * *

After class Chris found himself Up There listening to the clickidy clacks of the Elders speaking to one another. They were debating whether or not to do it, whether or not to save Dean Winchester. He could be of a great asset, and they were going to save him anyway. Chris asking them to was just a plus. They could make a bargain... They laid out the deal on the table and looked expectantly at the young witch.

Chris took a deep breath and swallowed when the Elders finished explaining the deal. "What do you say, Christopher?" One of the Elders said smoothly. Chris looked from side to side, before his green eyes fell closed. He steadied his breathing and calmed his heart. Was he really worth it?

His eyes snapped open, determination the only thing the Elders could see. "You have yourself a deal."

**To Be Continued....**

* * *

_**A: N- **_YAY! It's done! Sadly...  
I actually didn't want to end it this soon but I have... and I'm glad that now I can write Part Two. Which will be taking place in season 4. A lot of mysteries need to be solved... like what exactly is the bleeding rose necklace's purpose? What happened to Patty? And what deal did Chris make with the Elders? Thank you everyone who reviewed and Happy Thanksgiving!

**Part Two: Apocalypse 101-**  
An assassin has been hired to find a fallen angel and take her for their side. Another has been hired to take out the Twice Blessed and Lucifer's vessel. Sam and Dean need help to protect a girl tuned into "Angel Radio". Who else should they call but Chris and Wyatt?


End file.
